Chaos Unleashed v2
by arcabrad1
Summary: What if Orochimaru messed up while practicing the Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei and opened a rift to somewhere else. With a new threat from beyond the veil how will Naruto achieve his dream and gain the respect he craves.
1. Prologue V2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any Monster, Fiend, or weapons that may or may not appear within this story only the plot that brought them together.**

 **Prologue v2**

* * *

Tobirama Senju was an undisputed genius. He has been accredited the creation and perfection of numerous _ninjutsu_. When he creates a new jutsu, he thoroughly checks and then rechecks all relevant theory no matter how obscure. The vast majority of what he created was for the primary purpose of strengthening his village. Shortly after his brother's death and his inauguration as Hokage, he realized there were times he could use his brother's council. With the idea of the past generations, giving council in a time of need the Niidaime set out to create a technique to do just that.

As he worked on his latest creation, he slowly began to realize the monstrous nature such a technique had. First problem he encountered was the need for a living vessel. Second, would his brother his brother or even he when the time came be happy returning to the land of the living even for a short period. Yet both could be over looked if the need great enough.

The issue that truly made Tobirama stop and rethink the very idea of resurrecting the dead was an obscure theory about the balance of life and death. The theory, well Tobirama saw it as a theory, was a simple religious text. It spoke of the need of maintaining the balance and domain of the Shinigami. Ordinarily, being a man of reason, Tobirama would have ignored such a vague reference to such things as Kamis, but taken into consideration the fact that the Senju's cousin clan had created a sealing technique that called upon the Shinigami he decided the risk of his technique far outweighed the possible reward. Therefore, he gathered all of his meticulously maintained notes he kept, and sealed them away within the villages _Fuin no Sho_ (Scroll of Seals).

It would only a short time later that Orochimaru would steal those notes as he fled the village in disgrace.

* * *

Orochimaru is a genius some even say he is on the same level as Tobirama. If you were to ask Orochimaru, he would say that he surpassed the Niidaime. If you were to ask anyone from Konoha, they would say it was the Niidaime Hands down for the deceased Hokage was a good man who worked tirelessly for the benefit of the village, where as Orochimaru worked for himself and his own ambitions. Where the Niidaime saw people to protect, Orochimaru saw lab rats and test subjects. It was Orochimaru's view of people of Konoha and inhumane experiments that led to his status as a _nukenin_ (rogue ninja).

His status really did not matter to Orochimaru, because now after six years he had the perfect plan to get his vengeance on those who had chased him from his labs. His first attempt was left incomplete but he was able to get rid of the one who stole what Orochimaru believed was rightfully his. That had been five years ago and ever since he had been tirelessly worked to complete what the Niidaime had failed to the _Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei_. Orochimaru had scoffed at the warnings left behind by Tobirama. To him only the week minded heeded to ramblings of some unknown monk. He would soon learn Tobirama's warnings were not as week minded, as he originally believed.

* * *

The ritual was rather complicated while at the same time rather simple once the necessary seals were in place. All it required was a seal to summon to call upon the dead, ashes of the deceased to act as a beacon for the correct soul, a living vessel to contain the recently summoned soul, and a seal to bind the soul to both the vessel and under the control of the summoner. The first seal was the most complicated even the slightest miscalculation would result in failure even the placement of the seal required multiple checks and rechecks. This seal either made or broke the technique. Orochimaru's disregard for the theory that caused Tobirama to abandon the completion of this technique was a mistake. If he had looked further into the matter, he would have discovered a theory on a possible boundary, a veil if you will between the worlds of the living and that of the dead.

Orochimaru had everything set up perfectly as far as he knew. The summoning seal was in place and had been check no less than ten times. Two living vessels in this case two unconscious Konoha Anbu. Ashes of two of three deceased Hokages the Shodai and the Niidaime he has not had the chance to collect the Yondaime's yet. When he was to burn Konoha to the ground, he would be sure to retrieve some of the Yondaime's ashes before he launched his assault just for the sake of irony. The final seal was the binding seals.

Orochimaru, _Hebi seji_ , (Snake Sage) one of the _Densetsu no Sannin,_ (Legendary three ninja) and self-proclaimed greatest genius of the elemental continent has made a terrible mistake, and he knew it the moment he completed the ritual. Instead of two zombie-fied Hokages there was a rift. He watched in mild fascination as the vessels, which were directly beneath the rift, slow turn to ash and drawn into what can only be described as a tear in mid air. After witnessing what happens to whatever gets too close to the phenomenon, Orochimaru allowed his baser instinct of self-preservation to take hold and fled.

Had Orochimaru remained he would have observed that the rift was unstable and take note of the fact that it expanded and contracted. What Orochimaru had done in his ambitious attempt to gain dominion over life and death was tear a hole in the veil that separated the world of the living from that of the dead.

Had Orochimaru followed through with the line of research that Tobirama had started he would have learned of not only the veil but also that the soul under goes a kind of cleansing. A person amasses contradicting emotions throughout a lifetime this is especially true for ninja. This chaotic mix of thoughts, beliefs, and emotions upon death is detached from a person's soul. This brew of contradictions is stored beyond the veil while the soul moves into the cycle of reincarnation. Within this cauldron, the remnants congeal into a monstrous form with little to no sentience. It is one these creatures that steps out from beyond the rift into the living world.

With the arrival of such a being marked the day the role of shinobi and kunoichi across the world is fever changed. That moment was the beginning end of era of humans against humans for a new threat had taken a foothold within the world and only time would tell whether humanity would survive or fall because chaos has been unleashed.

* * *

 **AN: This is a rewrite of Chaos Unleashed. I say rewrite but it is more of a reimagining. In this version I will attempt to go into more detail on what is happening without going overboard while not giving the appearance of having my brain puke up chunks of a story.**

 **The good news and bad news is that I have a good idea of where I want this story to go, the bad news it will take me significantly longer to update.**

 **Just let me say that yes I made it so that Orochimaru was responsible for the Kyuubi attack. No, Kushina is not alive. The parings have not changed. There will not be any OCs unless there cannon fodder. Akatsuki will be grey rather than dark (that means they are not vital to the story but will make an appearance). Danzo will be grey but will have a larger role in the beginning. Naruto will not receive the Toad summons the reason will be a plot point.**

 **This will not be the only story I will be working on. I will likely pick one or allow a vote on which one. Mainly I will write this and the occasional crappy one-shot.**

 **I hope to update soon with shorter ANs**


	2. An End of an Era part 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, the monsters/fiends, or weapons found in this story only the idea that brought them together.**

 **Chapter 1: The End of an Era part 1**

The view from the Hokage's office window was nothing short of breath taking, it served as a reminder to the current Hokage what they strive to protect. It was this picturesque view that Hiruzen Sarutobi the individual he had sent one of his Anbu to retrieve. His old friend and political rival Danzo Shimura, he and Danzo had never seen eye to eye on certain issues, specifically the sub-Anbu unit Known as Root. The Root organization was a way for the village to make use of what normal society would consider undesirables; it took those that were too bloodthirsty or those that committed an offence that stepped outside the boundaries of Konoha's code of conduct, in other words those that were either: sociopaths or on death row. Hiruzen had no issue with this, at least privately; the problem was the training methods. Said methods stripped the trainees of their free will and emotions severely limiting their potential, and ensured once in Root there was no coming back. It was through gritted teeth that he would admit Root had its uses. This, one such use, is why he had sent for Danzo.

In the last three weeks, there have been an increasing number of reports of sightings of bazaar creatures during missions. One such report included the first fatality accredited to these creatures. That was unacceptable; the lack of information had cost the first of what would be many lives. This is why he had called upon the head of Root. While the Sandaime could stop missions until the information necessary to successfully defend against these creatures, however doing so would cause a serious drop in public moral, and in a lesser extent clientele. This is where Root came in; he could send them to gather the information while sending reinforced teams out on normal missions to reduce casualties. However, it would bring validation to the program whose methods he did not approve of, and send an untold amount of men and women to their deaths.

*line break*

Danzo knew the Hokage would summon him as soon as he read his copy of the report of a Chunin losing his life against the unknown creatures. He fully expected his rival to take a good deal longer to decide so he was little surprised when Anbu agent Inu so early in the day. Therefore, as he made his way to the Hokage's office he had several thoughts running through his mind. The Chunin who had died had actually been on Danzo's watch list, in recent months the Chunin in question had shown discontent at the rate he had been advancing through the ranks, and had begun to blame others for his lack of progress. This attitude brought the Chunin to Danzo's attention, just as assuredly it brought the attention of outsiders who would take advantage of that same discontent. He also thought back on what the Niidaime had told him, when he was appointed head of Root, one day the role of ninja will change but Root will always be necessary. Danzo never thought he would live long enough to see the role of ninjas change in the world. The last thing he was thinking about was how this would affect the role of the Jinchuriki or more precisely how it would affect Konoha's Jinchuriki.

Before he could truly contemplate the matter, he had arrived at his destination. He turned his head towards the Hokage's assistant outside the office, and without having to say a word the Chunin quickly moved to inform the Hokage of his arrival.

*line break*

Sarutobi turned away from the view when he heard the nock on his door. Returning to his seat at the desk and calmly spoke "Enter."

The office door open, his Chunin assistant a mouse of a man by the name Satoshi if he remembered correctly said, "Shimura-sama is here Hokage-sama."

"Thank you Satoshi-kun please send him in," Hiruzen spoke in a kind grandfatherly manner, he could only sigh internally as his attempt to calm the obviously nervous man down seemed things. 'You would think I just asked him to make tea for the Shinigami the way the color drained from his face." Hiruzen mused to himself as he heard a near panicked Satoshi told Danzo he could enter. Hiruzen could not help but to raise an eyebrow as the door quickly closed behind Danzo nearly clipping the man's heel.

Danzo slightly towards the door and spoke in his usual dry tone, "It looks like you will need a new assistant if presence caused this reaction."

The Sandaime shook his head, "No, he will just have to get use to it over the coming weeks."

Danzo just made a non-committal grunt, "If he does not have a coronary first."

The response Danzo received was a withering glare at his attempt at levity; Hiruzen was in no mood for it. It was bad enough that he had to deal with Root; he did not want to deal with Danzo's poor sense of humor. "I need Root to do a full investigation on these creatures. I want pictures of each type, the habitats they are likely to be found in, as well as their strengths, and weaknesses. I also need to know which clan techniques are effective, and which would cause some sort of backlash to the user."

Danzo gave grunt in acknowledgement, "I take it from your last statement you want to find out if the Yamanaka's techniques will be suicidal much like they are against a Bijuu. Is there anything I should be aware of?" Danzo asked though it was unnecessary seen the same reports Hiruzen had.

"Nothing you're not already aware of. I'm surprised you're not lording this over my head, Danzo." Hiruzen said as he analyzed the across from him.

"It would be pointless, we are both well aware of each other's stance on certain issues, and it would be a waste of time to bring it up. You do not like Root, but see its necessity and I do not see the point in pampering ninja," admitted Danzo.

"I don't pamper them Danzo I treat like human beings, which is what they are." Trying to get Danzo to understand that ninja are not mere tools always gave him a headache.

Little did Hiruzen know, or anyone for that matter, was that Danzo actually agreed. When the Niidaime founded Root, it was to keep the monsters in human skin away from the general populace. He was given command of Root the same moment he found out that Sarutobi would be named Sandaime, which was full week before Sarutobi himself. The Niidaime explained that were there was light there is also darkness and Root was the shadow of Konoha's light. He was given a choice take command of Root and give up becoming Hokage, or try to become Hokage later. After a moment's hesitation, he gave up becoming Hokage, in order to protect the village from its self. He would be the first to admit he dropped the ball in regards to Orochimaru, but then again so had the Niidaime. Thinking of the _Hebi Seji_ brought Danzo's thoughts back to the Jinchuriki, only a select few new the true cause of the Kyuubi attack, and for good reason.

The child was a point of concern, if he was to become an effective shinobi he would have to begin training soon. However, the child's training was a veritable trap field at the best of times, and thanks to Hiruzen's old teammates giving the wrong impression making the subject all but taboo. This entire situation with a new threat presented an excellent opportunity, and had given Danzo an idea on how convince Sarutobi to start the child's training.

"Hiruzen world is changing and we ninja most change with it or get left behind." Danzo started but was still wary of how Hiruzen would react. "Children must be made aware of the dangers that we now face, and prepared to face those same dangers." He could see the shift in Hiruzen's countenance, but pressed forward. "I am not saying war time standard, but an increase in standards would not hurt. It would also have the added bonus of reducing casualties in the Genin ranks."

"I understand what you're saying, but the current standards are the way that they are for a reason."Hiruzen interrupted he was now in full Hokage mode as his deceased wife use to call it.

"Indeed under normal peace time it would not be a problem, but this is hardly normal circumstances now are they. I am only suggesting that a minor adjustment be made for now and any major changes can be made once we have an idea of the full scope of the current threat. This also means you will have to take action on another matter that your old teammates won't leave you alone about." Danzo's response sounded concise and well thought.

"And I suppose you would volunteer your expertise for that matter." Hiruzen said through gritted teeth.

"No." Danzo's response had not been what Hiruzen had been expecting so it caught him off guard.

"I was not expecting that response." Hiruzen admitted his growing anger forgotten if only shortly.

Danzo let out a sigh he could not hold back, "Believe it or not I never wanted to train the boy in the first place. Truth be told I never liked the way Jinchuriki are seen by a Village as some sort of ultimate weapon, they are too volatile. Any attempt to weaponize always ends in failure."

Hiruzen scrutinized the man before him before asking, "What brought this on?"

"Three months ago the Kazekage decided to test how far he could push their Jinchuriki by having the child's caregiver attempt to assonate him. It ended badly for all parties evolved." Danzo admitted.

Hiruzen knew of this but could not see Danzo's end game so choose to remain quiet and simply gave a nod.

"This is not the first time a village has attempted something similar, and all have either ended poorly or with minimal success. Only Iwa has not had their Jinchuriki go berserk. The only village with a successful Jinchuriki is Kumo. Even the child's predecessors here in the village were not weapons like the way the council now sees the boy. They never even needed to use the beast's chakra," An involuntary flicker of emotion shown across Danzo's countenance.

Hiruzen could not tell if this was an act or not, "Then what do you suggest. Be mindful that I want the boy to have some sort of childhood even an imperfect one is better than not having one."

"A tutor, someone to teach the boy the boy the basics, but mainly chakra control." Seeing the questioning look Danzo explained. "His chakra reserves are already twice that of an above average clan child, and is already showing signs of chakra induced Hyperactive Attention Deficit Disorder."

"And you think chakra control will help how?"

"It may not, but at the very least it would make it more manageable."Danzo paused in order to contemplate how best to continue, "It probably would not hurt to teach the boy about some other things as well just to be sure."

"Perhaps it would be best to have the tutor assess what the boy knows that way we want set a curriculum that's incomplete." Hiruzen said as he thought back to the number of caretakers he had to replace over the years because one form of negligence or another on the caregiver's part. He was thankful that the boy's ill treatment never went beyond emotional neglect and the occasional name calling, not that he allowed them to get away with it. "It would probably be best to screen the candidates before making a final decision."

"And in the worst case scenario we could always in doctrine someone."

 **AN: Ok that is it for this chapter. I tried to show the difference Between this Danzo and canon while not making him too OoC. I also wanted to show that this Danzo thinks that the Jinchuriki system is flawed.**

 **No, I was not trying to make the elders into the bad people or something.**

 **Well that's it for this round also this un-beta-ed I wanted to get this out today since it was already done. Also check out my profile I got poll up you can see Plot summaries also on the profile.**


	3. An End of an Era part 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, the monsters/fiends, or weapons found in this story only the idea that brought them together.**

Chapter 2: The End of an Era part 2

Sarutobi had finally found a prospective tutor, a young man who was currently enrolled in the Chunin instructor-training program. Iruka Umino, one the few that made it past the rather strict screening process that Sarutobi had set up. In-addition, the only one that made it all the way to the interview portion; Iruka was the only one that made it past the screening that understood the difficulties orphans faced on a daily bases. Sarutobi knew that not even Iruka would fully understand what his future student would be forced to deal with. However, Sarutobi had thought of that long before summoning the young man to his office.

This interview was more to get an understanding on a personal level of Iruka's feelings on the child in question. Even though Sarutobi had Inoichi Yamanaka too personally, screen all candidates for potential threats to the child, he still wanted to see for himself that the boys status as the Jinchuriki would not get in the way of teaching the boy.

The nock on the door came as no surprise to the seasoned veteran. He calmly looked up from the routine paper work, and allowed entrance to his office. "H-Hokage-sa-sama Iruka Umino is here t-to see you."

"Thank you Satoshi-kun, please send him in." Using the same grandfatherly tone he always uses with the mousey man. Sarutobi had to admit the man had gotten better over the last few weeks. Well he was not closing the door on people's feet anymore, which was something.

Sarutobi watched as a young man about sixteen entered the room, and was remind of the twelve-year-old boy who was standing in front of the memorial stone crying. Yes, Sarutobi remembered the first time he met young Iruka quite well, which is why he wanted to speak to Iruka personally about this assignment.

"Hello Iruka-kun, it is good to see you again, and doing so well for yourself." Iruka could not help but be surprised the Sandaime actually remembered him. Sarutobi chuckled at his surprised look, "I try to remember everyone I speak with on a personal level."

Unfortunately, Iruka was not there to reminisce about what he considered an embarrassing moment of the past. He was there to discuss an assignment, one that required a very strict screening process even though it was only a tutoring job. He figured this meeting was so the Hokage can inform him of the client and who the student would be. Trying to keep his embarrassment hidden, "I am honored that you remembered me Hokage-sama." Iruka had no idea how to continue without sounding rude.

Sarutobi knew exactly what was going through the teenager's mind, so he decided to cut the poor boy some slack. "As you probably already know I called you in for the tutoring position that I had announced during the Chunin instructor training program several weeks ago. I chose you over the other candidates, not only because you will treat this individual fairly and without bias but because of your own situation will be better suited to help him adapt to his current living situation; in addition to teaching him the necessary material to help him in an already growing problem. Ordinarily, this individual would have started his chakra control training at an earlier age. However, do to the situation he is in; this training had to be put off. The reason it is so vital that this individual learn chakra control at a young age is because his family is known for large reserves and if not taught to control it it becomes more of a hindrance later on in life and will be cursed with poor control for the rest of their lives. Do to this individual's condition however, his chakra is growing at an astounding rate there by compounding the problem by making, well to be blunt about it hyper active." By this point, Iruka's eyes were ready to jump out of his head; the amount of chakra the Sandaime was talking about was overwhelming.

"Hokage-sama, which clan has that much chakra; I have never heard of such a thing before? And if the client new this situation would occur why wait and not get a Tutor sooner if he or she was unable to do it themselves." So many things did not make since that he could not stop himself from voicing his questions. Once he realized what he had done, he was horrified by his own behavior.

The Hokage waved off Iruka's concerns already anticipating such things, "The clan in question is not native to Konoha, and that the boy does not bare the distinctive physical traits his clan is known for. As for the matter of the client; I knew the boy would have problems but could do nothing at the time because others who knew the of his condition wanted a different type of training for him and quite frankly I would rather cut off my own arm before I would send any child to that type of training. Your other questions will be answered shortly but first let me tell you something that has been kept from the general populace." he waited a moment to let his words sink in before continuing. "The Kyuubi attack was not a random act as we have led people to believe."

Iruka had gone rigid at that announcement; the beast that had killed his parents had come to Konoha on purpose. "Why?" that was all Iruka could get out in his current state. He was so far gone that he did not notice a drastic change in the Hokage's demeanor. This coincidentally calmed Iruka somewhat.

"During the attack while the Yondaime was not present several shinobi noted the Kyuubi's actions seemed forced almost as if it was not acting of its own free will." Iruka stiffened at the implications of what was being said to him. "A few moments prior to the Yondaime's arrival the Kyuubi stopped and made a movement that one would equate to someone clearing their head. I assume this was when the genjutsu, or whatever was controlling it, was released. However, rather than cease the attack at this point several shinobi continued the assault; whether in an attempt to drive it away or out of sense of vengeance; I do not know. What I do know is the Kyuubi retaliated in kind. Once the Yondaime arrived he immediately transported the Kyuubi away from Konoha and the rest you already know, but what I have not told anyone, but a select few is that just before he died the Yondaime told me who was responsible for that tragic night." By this point Iruka wanted to pull his own hair out the beast that killed his parents was nothing but tool for someone else a giant kunai that some mad man threw at the village. Before he could ask, Sarutobi said one name that made Iruka's knees nearly buckle, "Orochimaru."

Iruka had heard stories of Orochimaru from older Chunin and even his Jonin-sensei had some unpleasant things to say about the man. However, to an orphan he was the boogieman who snatched up bad little boys and girls if they did not behave. Now Iruka was learning that not only was the beast that killed his parents an unwilling tool, but Orochimaru was the one to wield it. This also brought the question of why seal the beast why not simply kill it. Then he remembers what he learned about Bijuu, they were giant chakra constructs. In other words, they cannot be killed they would simply disperse then reform later. Which also explained why the Hokage had not killed the infant Jinchuriki, the only one you would be killing would be an innocent baby a new born at that. Iruka was no fool he knew that the Yondaime would not seal such a creature away without some way of insuring it could not escape. However, he was worried about the child somehow becoming influenced by the beast's chakra.

Then the pieces began to fall into place. The reason the Sandaime was involved, a child from a clan with immense reserves, and with a special condition that only increases those reserves, and finally the story of the attack. The Sandaime wanted him to teach chakra control to the Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi no Yoko. "Hokage-sama I don't even know the child's name. Moreover, to be honest I do not like the word used for those with his condition it is to misleading." Sarutobi smiled mentally, he knew he had chosen correctly, when he picked Iruka, but this just confirmed it.

"You are not the only one who dislikes that word, but it is an apt description, the power of human sacrifice, Jinchuriki." Sarutobi shook his head; it truly was a misleading word. "The boy's name is Naruto Uzumaki. I will warn you now Iruka-kun even though he does not bare a physical resemblance to his clan he truly is of their number." Sarutobi seeing the look of confusion said, "After meeting the boy, I want you to imagine an entire clan just like him and you will understand. Now then, this assignment will excuse you from most Chunin duty rotation but not all. I would like you to assess what he already knows and make a full teaching plan and have it turned in by the end of the week. You will be expected to make bi-monthly reports on his progress. Any questions?"

Iruka knew this was a rhetorical question so respond, "No, Hokage-sama." And waited to be dismissed.

"There are a few things you should be aware of, but they have no bearing on your assignment. We will be starting a rumor amongst the civilians that the more Naruto uses his own chakra the stronger the seal will be. Second is that I allow Naruto to refer to me in a familiar manner if you feel uncomfortable with him doing so in your presence explain to him why, then teach him to do otherwise. One final thing this is a request not an order, get to know the boy. That is all, you may go now." With that, Iruka gave a formal bow then left Sarutobi's office.

Taking out his pipe from the desk side drawer packs and lights it when there was a knock on the office door. "Enter." Was all he had to say before an Anbu stuck his head inside the door. Tilting his head in confusion at the sight motioned the agent to explain.

"Satoshi passed out again," Sarutobi raised an eyebrow in question, the Anbu elaborated, "Shimura-sama looked at him."

Sarutobi groaned Satoshi-kun had been doing so much better, but simply could not handle Danzo at all. Perhaps it would be better to reassign the man to archives or something. "Send the councilman in please."

Danzo entered the office and saw Sarutobi was smoking his pipe, "I take it things went well with Umino then." Receiving a nod, Danzo moved on to why he had come here. "These are the first reports to come in. Loses are better than expected." He said handing over several thin files. "Some of the more creative have started naming them."

Sarutobi quirk an eyebrow at that statement, but said nothing as he opened the first file; after looking at the first page he looked back to Danzo.

"I never said they were good names, only that they had started giving them." Danzo explained in his usual droll manner.

Sarutobi turned the page and saw that saw that the next page the creature was similar in shape, that being of slug like that was split horizontally by what looked like mouth that extended the length of its body; it had a few differences such as coloration and such as some had a flower like appendage protruding from the top. "Is there anything of note that is not listed here?"

"They tend to group based on similarities such as color and whether or not they have flower like appendages, and the largest group encountered for those is ten." From the information written each type within the while on their own would be no trouble but on mass could pose quite the threat.

Taking a Brief glance at the other files, this was far worse than originally believed if this was as widespread and as diverse as; pausing briefly on a particularly nasty looking creature. "We will need more information, and as quickly as possible we will need to take this to the Daimyo. I have feeling that this is only going to get worse. The village, no all villages will change greatly because of these creatures." What the future held for the village Sarutobi could not say, "I will call a council meeting what has been gathered so far is enough to convince them of some changes in the academy are necessary. Once you have finished collecting data on all those that can be found in Hi no Kuni I will meet with the Daimyo He will decide how we will proceed." Things were taking a turn that Sarutobi never thought possible.

 **AN: I think I'll end it here for now.**

 **I have all so decided that there will be to more chapters like this one before I get to Naruto and the academy early years and will likely only spend two chapters on the academy.**

 **I have also decided that pre academy Iruka and Naruto interaction will be covered in O'makes. The first of which will be at the end of the next chapter.**

 **Two Question First is about the comedic relief that is Satoshi should I keep him as Sarutobi's mousey assistant or create some one else?**

 **Next is a question which monster would you like to see first you can chose from any monster that appears within the Final Fantasy series depending on their power level will determine how they are used. For example a Behemoth with over a hundred thousand hp will be used as the mark of the end of an era if you chose something like a swarm type then it will be used as a way to introduce Naruto and Ino. I look forward to your reviews.**


	4. An End of an Era part 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the monsters/fiends that appear in this fic only the idea that brought them together.**

Chapter 3: An End of an Era part 3

It had taken Danzo two additional weeks to get enough information on the various types of creatures the ninja of the regular forces had taken to calling Fiends. Sarutobi immediately set made an appointment with the Daimyō; he was surprised it did not take three days to get an appointment considering all the level of disruption the fiends have caused. Then again, maybe he should not have been surprised at all.

Upon arriving, he waited for admittance to the Daimyō's audience chamber. He did not have to wait long before being admitted. As he entered, he took note of the various nobles and samurai, He groaned eternally, none of whom thought very highly of ninja. Only the Daimyō saw the necessity of the ninja village. Sarutobi thought it would be best just to get it over with, "Thank for seeing me on such short notice Daimyō-sama."

"Think nothing of it Hokage-san we know that you would not seek a direct audience with us if you did not have vital information for us." There was a grunt of disproval at the show of formalities to a ninja; the Daimyō's eyes narrowed in warning at the perpetrator. "In your request for an audience, you said you had information that you wished to pass on to us." Some of the samurai perked up at this they may not like ninja but knew when it came to gathering information they were second to none.

Sarutobi took note in the shift some took at the mention of information, "Yes, Daimyō-sama ever since the creatures began to appear I ordered a branch of Anbu to begin immediate reconnaissance to discover all that can be known about them. Unfortunately, they do not have a set number. Nevertheless, we were able to discover a great deal about them." He took several large files from within his robes and placed them so that an attendant could take them to the Daimyō. "The large majority of the creatures pose little threat on their own. However, they tend to group in number. The ones of note that are found within the borders of Hi no Kuni are the ones that have been named: Ōchū, Marlboro, and Behemoth. There are others, but the likelihood of an encounter with them by civilians is insignificant." He stopped long enough for his superior to look over the files, and waited for whatever question the Daimyō might have.

The Daimyō finished looking through the files then passed them to his General. His questions had little to do with the creatures and more to do with what the Hokage had planned. "What is it you intend to do with these creatures Hokage-san; we would like to keep the loss of human life to the minimum if at all possible."

"With your permission I would like to move to academy into as near war standards as possible with a few adjustments. I would like to create protective walls around some of the essential trade hubs and begin research on Fūinjutsu and Kekkaijutsu to protect essential civilian assets that a barrier wall would not be feasible." Sarutobi stated.

One of the younger nobles mumbles a question to one of older counterparts. "Is telling us or asking us?" Though it is doubtful that it was intended to be heard by anyone other than the one that the question was directed at. Those that had significant experience in these types of situations heard it. The Daimyō moved his fan to hide his smile, The Hokage tilted his hat to hide the mirth in his eyes and several samurai smirked.

The general who was currently looking over the files at the looked up and at the naïve young lord and answered the question, "He was asking the Daimyō-sama to explain his plans to the other Daimyō. Such actions can be seen as the ninja trying to take advantage of the situation and could lead to unnecessary conflict." Having answered the question he turned to Sarutobi with a question of his own. "I see a lot of these creatures have some sort of an elemental weakness. As I am sure, you are aware that only ninja have the ability to use elemental attacks. Are you aware that this means that the role of ninja in the world will change? Moreover, that only a few adjustments to your academy will not aid you in this transition; the very mindset that ninja has will need to change as well."

"I am aware of that however I am also aware that such changes take time. For now, I hope to ease the current and older generations into the change over the next two years. In addition, have the academy curriculum completely changed by the time the current heirs are ready to enter the academy." Explained Sarutobi.

The General nodded he personal never liked certain aspects of ninja training, well what he knew of it. He understood that they needed to start young but he did not agree with fielding children barely in their teens or worse even younger; he also knew that all the Hokages shared this view it was historical fact. "I take it there is little hope of extending the academy duration."

Sarutobi let out a sigh; it was long standing discussion between the two. However, it had always been in private. Then a thought struck him, it would never fly with the clans but with civilians, it might work. "I do have an idea, while the clans are better prepared and start training their children much earlier, the civilian born does not have this extra training. I think with the Daimyō's permission I can extend the civilian curriculum an additional two years, but this also means that those that show prodigious ability from civilian back ground most be allowed to graduate alongside their clan born comrades."

The Daimyō had been privy to the numerous discussions, and new well that the clans had their traditions, but also new Konoha had a method of keeping those not ready out of the field until they were. However this had a side effect of many candidates dropping from the ninja program altogether. The idea of staggering the graduation had a great deal of merit. Moreover, would reduce the dropout rate. "I approve. And those that show the appropriate aptitude should be a loud to graduate early, but no older than current standards that goes for clan children as well."

There were several more things discussed but for the most part Sarutobi contribution to the meeting was over. Sarutobi just wished that he did not have to go through a similar meeting was he had returned to Konoha.

* * *

Sarutobi sat in his seat in the Konoha council chambers. His former teammates where having a conniption over the information he just told the council. The only ones who seem to support this was the clan heads. It was not until Shikaku Nara spoke that he knew it would not last long. "Hokage-sama could you explain in greater detail the decree the Daimyō has passed."

Sarutobi just knew that the Uchiha was not going to like it. "Basically Shikaku no child is allowed to graduate early no matter how much of a prodigy they are. All civilian born children will two additional years academy training unless they show the same level of skill as a clan child. The earliest any child can graduate is thirteen. In other words those of you intended on allowing the academy to train your kids while you do something other than oversee your children's training better be prepared to have them stay back with the civilians. I also recommend that if you see a civilian that show remarkable skill or potential sponsor them, or point them out to a Jōnin to take as an apprentice." He looks at the Uchiha patriarch and the look of bewilderment. "I am sorry Fugaku this means that if you intended for your youngest to follow in his older brother's footsteps it will no longer be possible." The look quickly vanished as Fugaku gave a stiff nod.

Fugaku's eldest son would be the last to be allowed to graduate. Returning his attention back to Shikaku he snickered internally at the look he had. You would think the man was allergic to work. The man's teammates were either shaking their head at his antics, or patting on the back in mock sympathy.

Sarutobi's moment was ruined by his own teammates, "What of the Jinchūriki, how do you intend to handle him. Surely now you will see." The stern gaze Sarutobi was sending him interrupted Homura.

"Surely, you were not going to suggest I send a five year into a training program designed to break the will of criminals and sociopaths. Surely, you were not going to suggest that I break the will of the individual holding back the Kyūbi no Yoko. Surely, you were not going to bring up a subject I have already decided on." Sarutobi was barely restraining his own chakra because of his anger.

Danzo saw Homura Mitokado walk into an armed Explosive tag and internally cringed, "Besides Mitokado-san who said I was willing to train him in the boy. It is not as if he needs my training to become strong. Nor is it necessary to implement any measures to ensure his loyalty, after all he dreams of becoming Hokage. Although I am curious as to why you are so intent to have him placed under my care." Out of the corner of his lone eye, he would swear he saw the clan heads eating popcorn.

Koharu Utatane quickly stepped into defuse the situation, "We are only suggesting that the boy be taken out of public sight. There is growing unrest amongst the civilians who believe that the beast will get out if the boy learns to control his chakra."

Sarutobi managed to reign in his temper somewhat, "So, someone is spreading false information, and instead of stopping it or attempting to discover the source; you suggest that we heighten their fear by putting him in a position of death and destruction is the main stay. How does that make sense?" They wanted something, but he could not see what or the why, it truly made no sense to him.

"The problems arise in who you chose to oversee his training. If we truly wish to quell their fears then someone of higher rank or standing will be needed, not a Rookie Chūnin." Homura stated flatly.

This statement caused everyone to blink. "You are saying that that it has nothing to do with how he is being trained but who. Don't you think changing or adding to his tutors would cause more problems than solve."

"I see your point we will let the matter drop for now." Koharu stated calmly.

Danzo decided then that he would have some of his Root discover who was spreading false information to counter Hiruzen's own efforts. Having such discord was not in the best interest of the village. Sarutobi was thinking along the same lines, but decided to put it aside for now.

"Let us get back to the changes in the academy shall we." Sending one last warning look at his former teammates, He continued with the meeting.

* * *

"Danzo I want to know what those two are really after. What do they stand to gain with Naruto-kun out of sight as it were? I also want to know who is running interference against my own rumors. They must be trusted if they are out doing the Yamanaka's."Those two had put Sarutobi into a foul mood.

"Already on it and I agree such actions draw attention to whatever their trying to accomplish, it is unlike them. Unless they believe you would see the benefits and agree with them in the end." Danzo had gone over several possibilities that under normal circumstances he would side with them; however as things stand now and to whom they were trying it. It would not be Hiruzen that they would have to worry about; the boys godfather would go the way of his teammates if the village were responsible for any harm that came to him. "The things I have come up with all lead to a very nasty end result. Although they did bring up an interesting point what do you intend to do once the starts academy; hi current tutor will be his academy instructor then and not have time to oversee private lessons."

Sarutobi let out a soft chuckle, "Oh, I have something planned already in fact I have sent a team to meet with Juriya before heading to Uzu. I hope that there is some teaching materials lift or perhaps some jutsu scrolls that can be given to the boy upon his entry to the academy." Sarutobi took on a more vindictive look as he continued, "If they still want someone of higher rank to oversee his private instruction then I have a few ideas that will suffice."

* * *

 **AN: that is it for time lessons from Iruka.**

 **Lesson one: How to properly address the Hokage in Public**

Iruka had been working with Naruto for week and whenever the hyperactive blonde referred to the Hokage as Ji-chan it made Iruka cringe. Therefore, Iruka decided that it was time to explain why Naruto could not do that in front of just anyone.

"Naruto come here for a moment." He tried to track the boy with his but it was making his eyes hurt.

"Sure thing Iruka-sensei." Naruto literally bounced skipped, and hopped until he was standing in front of the teenager. "So, what'cha need Iruka-sensei, we're not going to do more boring reading again are we. Because it's really boring and I want do something cool like more ca-chakra stuff that's fun and makes it so I'm not all bouncy, oh maybe we can go for ramen then we can do some other ninja things or," Iruka sighed internally.

Once Naruto got started, it was almost impossible to get him to stop perhaps he should let Naruto do the leaf sticking exercise while he talked. "Naruto!" Iruka shouted to get his students attention, who in turn stopped rambling and looked at him with bright blue eyes filled with excitement. Iruka ran a hand across his face, he was not sure he was going to survive two years with his sanity intact. "You will do the leaf sticking exercise while I talk." Naruto nodded rapidly went about getting himself ready.

"Now, you will do the exercise while I talk each time you lose concentration we will start over. Begin," It had taken Naruto three days to get the leaf to stick even for a few seconds Naruto can now hold it for about three minutes. What Iruka was about to do may reduce that time to thirty seconds, but it would be a good lesson for Naruto. "What I want to talk to you about is the way you address the Hokage-sama." He stopped to let Naruto place the leaf back on his forehead. "I Know the Hokage-sama lets you call him that, but that does not mean you should call him that all the time." He stopped again when the leaf fell, Naruto turned to him opened his mouth to speak Iruka stopped him with a stern look. "Leaf, I will explain but you must continue the exercise." He waited while Naruto got his, "The reason I bring this up is because while I know that when you call the Hokage ji-chan you mean it in the most affectionate you can However it makes me feel uncomfortable hearing him referred to with such familiarity. Leaf. There are other reasons, but the one you can most relate to is when people hear you refer to the Hokage that way, and don't know that the Hokage-sama allows you to they believe you don't respect or like him." The leaf had fallen, but Iruka waited for the boy to look at him, "Do you understand." The look of sadness on the little boy's face simply did not seem right.

"But, I do like Ji-chan." That morose tone actually hurt, but Iruka steeled himself.

"Leaf," Iruka quietly reminded his student, "I know that Naruto, but not everyone does. The way we show we respect someone so that others know that we do is to address them by their proper titles in public. Leaf. When you are alone with the Hokage-sama then you can call him Ji-chan Okay." The leaf had fallen once more as Naruto nodded sadly. "Leaf, Here, I will make you a deal. If you promise to call the Hokage properly I'll give you a treat." When all else fails bribery always works.

"Ramen!" The little five years old, who would be turning six soon, shouted as he hopped up from and quickly pointed at Iruka; Iruka had to fight back a chuckle at the boy's antics.

It was then that Iruka came up with an idea, "Sure but only one bowl." Seeing the boy gaping at him, Iruka titled in mock confusion, "What you did not think I would give you more than one bowl for only one promise did you."

* * *

 **AN: Well there you how Iruka convinced Naruto to address the Hokage properly in public. I hope you all like it. In addition, if anyone has any ideas for future lessons please feel free to let me know or if you have an Omake you wrote on your own pm it to me and I will post it at the end of the chapter.**


	5. Preveiw

Preview

 **AN: this chapter is really hard to write Because I have never wrote anything like it. I hope to have the finished product done by thanks giving. Enjoy the preview.**

A primal roar echoes across the Icy tundra of Tetsu no Kuni.

A young samurai burst into the conference room, "Mifune-sama! A giant fiend approaches." quickly moving to his leaders and handing him a picture, after scrutinizing the picture Mifune places it on the table so that the others in the room may have a look.

"Well gentlemen, these fiends have invaded our world now they threaten our lives and the lives of our countrymen. I for one shall not stand ideal as they bring death to the innocent. The choice you now face is not one of tradition or of old crudges, but of survival will you stand together and survive or stand alone and die." With his piece said, Mifune rose from his seat and left the room in order to prepare to face the beast that threatens his home.

Sarutobi also rose from his seat and headed for the door the samurai would not stand alone this day he remind the world why he was known as the Shinobi no Kami. Just as he reached the door his guards joined him, they were feeling excited they would see they kage in action as well as get to have one hell of a fight.

"What are you planning Sarutobi?" one of the remaining men in the room asked.

"I plan to survive, I plan to do whatever it takes to ensure that my village survives. The era of the pld ways has come to an end it is time evolve or stagnate and perish. What you do is up to you. However, now I intend to show the samurai how to fight." He answered and left the room.

*break*

"We will make a detour on our way home. It's time for Tsunade to come home," Sarutobi had seen much in the last week some of which he never thought he would live to see. Moreover, some he never wished to see again.

"Why should I return there is nothing left for me in that village? You of all people know what I have lost and know the felling of that loss. So tell me why should I return?"

"So that you may teach others how to prevent that loss; or at the very least redoes the number of people who share in the knowledge of that loss."


End file.
